


Heat Signatures

by Nitrobot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: :3, Alley Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slight Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier 76 has been causing a lot of trouble for Talon. They send out their most skilled sniper to capture him, but Widowmaker wants to have some fun with the newest addition to her web.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This year's crack ship is Widow76 cause I keep getting attached to spider themed ladies and Daddy 76 is the living embodiment of why I need to be kinkshamed on a daily basis.

“So… _you're_ the one Talon have been so worried about.” Amélie was actually disappointed. With all the trouble he'd been causing, the agents left dead and maimed wherever he went, she'd been expecting Soldier 76 to be a challenge. But he didn't even try avoiding her grappling hook, or untangling the cords around his arms tying him to the pipes at his back, not even kicking his legs out while they were spread on the rooftop beneath them. Even through her infra-cameras, his body was just a frozen yellow blur in the middle of the midnight surroundings, each curve of his muscles outlined in orange. "You don't live up much to your reputation…”

Though 76’s gaze was just a red line, it managed to glare at her under furrowed eyebrows. “Just let me loose, and I'll show you _exactly_ why they're scared of me…” 

Whether or not it was just the mask echoing his voice, his growls and the flare of red heat across his body sent shivers through her cold bones. Peculiar, but not unpleasant…

“Tempting, but you look much better like this, mon cherie.” Amélie lifted her sights up, seeing her prey for the first time in full colour and almost feeling her slow heart skip at the sight. Bowed under failure, grey hair hanging limp over his scarred forehead and his muscles swelling with power under the pads of his jacket… he was broken, and beautiful. But most of all, surprisingly sexy. Enough that she was feeling heat building up somewhere beneath her icy skin.

“Much, _much_ better…” She was lingering eyes on his legs, mostly in between them, as 76 let out another delicious snarl. 

“Go on, then. You won't even need a scope this close up.” Either he was angry at being beaten so easily, or having to accept death, or maybe something else altogether. Whatever it was, the hard arches of his eyebrows and taut lines of his muscles only added another layer of arousal across Amélie’s eyes. She _could_ kill Talon’s phantom and save everyone a lot more fear… but where else would she get a feeling like this again? 

“Mm… I have a proposition for you, 76.” She left her rifle propped against a wall, heels clicking on the rooftop as she sauntered closer to him. “I'll let you go… in return for some time with you.”

His visor flashed, and one of his eyebrows shot up as she crouched to his level. “...Time?” His growl cracked with curiosity, dooming him right from the start.

“It's not often I get prey so easily wrapped up… and so nicely sculpted.” She leaned forwards, cleavage exposed right in front of him as she braced her arms on each side of his trussed, coiled body; eyes bright to match the hard shine of his visor. “It would be such a waste to just hand you over.”

With the rest of his face blank and hidden, his eyebrows fought with each other as he tried to decide on a reaction to such an offer. “...You've got a weird taste in men, lady,” he eventually grunted, though he didn't flinch away from the cold fingers trailing down his chest.

“Is that a yes?” she asked, though she found her answer when she felt the bulge on his groin. 

“Have you seen yourself? Of course it is.”

“That's what I thought…” Straddling the hard lump in his crotch, she grabbed both sides of the split in her suit to peel them apart, blue-tinged breasts tingling in the night air- and in 76’s sights as he shamelessly ogled them. 

“Ohhh, Daddy likes…” He breathed heavily through gritted teeth, already thrusting into her as she slid the tight fabric off, bare blue skin almost glowing in the moonlight. Even with that grey hair, he was as horny as a teenager and built like a man twenty years younger than he looked. Very suiting of being called Daddy. 

Though Amélie took her time pulling herself naked, just enough so her hips were left bare, she only took one second to yank the zipper of his jacket down, and then that of his pants. He was panting, dull echoes against his mask as she reached for his erect cock, just as thick as she was hoping for. 

“Does Daddy like that as well?” she asked, stroking gloved fingers around his shaft while she slipped her other hand between her own legs and the tingling wetness there.

“Mmh, Daddy _loves_...” She wouldn't have been surprised if he was drooling behind his mask, head tilted back as he bucked into her hand. If his own arms were free they might have taken care of herself for her, but as he was he could only strain his bulging biceps against the cords tying them together as she slowly fingered herself, lowering her body closer to his dick. 

“So what am I… supposed to call you?” 76 asked in growling gasps.

Amélie paused her descent, trying to look past his visor with a curled eyebrow. “You don't know?”

“I know your parents didn't call you ‘Widowmaker’,” he grunted with all the stubbornness of his age. He wanted her _real_ name… not that it really mattered anymore.

“Amélie,” she breathed next to his ear, letting her breasts swell against him as she nestled the head of his cock in her lower lips, neglected nerves folding around him. “And what do I call you?”

His first moan came out as she sank into him, and with it the answer as well. “Just call me Daddy…” And that growl got a louder moan out of her than his dick did, at least at first. But as he went deeper, spreading her apart with pleasure sweeping tides of warmth all through her body, it was a miracle she didn't climax before he hilted. Her teeth became fangs as she bit her lip, and she tugged her suit down even more so it didn't get in the way of her riding him. And 76 was only too eager to help, thrusting up to make her bounce in his lap as her pussy squeezed around him.

“Mm, Amélie… a body like this and you’d rather kill people?” Even with everything hidden, she could hear the smirk every man got when he knew just how good he was at sex, as if how wet she was wasn't a big enough clue.

“I make exceptions… like now.” It was already hard to speak past her moans, and she shifted her hips so his cock could reach even deeper with each thrust and give her those blessed orgasms. 

“Lucky me…” Those were the last words 76 managed to keep coherent, before climax made his throat raw with groans and moans that vibrated all through her shaking body, intensified by the hot spurts of cum filling every crevice his cock didn't manage to. And she didn't pull off until it was trickling out, still warm against her thighs, and until his grunts stopped sending even more jolts through her. Pleasure was the only thing she could feel, the need for it hardwired into her, triggered by only a very special kind of man, one she was happy to lie weak against.

“I see you're experienced… Daddy.” With no lips to graze against, she settled for a kiss on his scar, combing through his hair and its white roots before zipping him back up and forcing herself onto her feet. She refitted her suit, the fabric stinging her skin with her nerves still set alight, her thighs still damp, and tried to keep her pulse steady with the cold air steaming all around her. 

“Alright… now for your end of the deal.” 76 tried so hard to sound alert, but the edge of his voice was more ragged than rough. 

It almost made her feel sorry as she went back to her rifle. “Oh, cherie… did you really think I was telling the truth?”

“Not really,” he admitted. With her back to him, she didn't see 76 leaving his restraints, but she did hear the grapple cord snapping like string as his biceps suddenly exploded with strength. She only turned fast enough to see a red flash before he grabbed an arm, pinned it against her back and forced her against the wall. With the bulk of his muscle pressing down on her, he was a wall all by himself, and it was only shock that stopped her getting aroused all over again. 

“Aren't spiders supposed to eat their guys after a fuck?” he asked, almost cracking her fingers as he tightened his hold on them. Her other hand was seized by the wrist, flattened next to her head, and one of his legs kicked her rifle somewhere behind them both. 

“I… don't think you'd taste very good,” she quipped back, mostly trying to figure out just how long he'd been waiting to free himself. From the sound of the growl in her ear, the answer seemed to be ‘until he got what he wanted’. 

“Maybe we can test that out next time,” he said, roughly releasing her and leaving her to the cold and confusion as he disappeared into the skyline, gun and grunting growls all gone. 

“...Next time?” she whispered, still flattened against the wall by a phantom in her bones.


	2. Chapter 2

Whether he was tracking her or not, Amélie still felt the soldier's presence draped over her, still felt his snarls grate through her skull and his searing warmth still scorching in her veins. 

She still killed, still hunted and trapped, but it wasn’t with the same icy ease of detaching herself from the target, feeling nothing except the recoil of her rifle and the satisfied flare of a job well done. Every easy hit reminded her of how 76 tricked her, and every challenge made her pine for a fair fight against him. And when she _wasn’t_ killing, she had nothing to distract her from how much she missed that heat he gave her.

For better or worse, she got her wish soon enough. One second she was slinking over a maze of thin alleyways, scanning for whoever had pissed her superiors off this month; the next she was ducking blue plasma bullets that she recognised from only one kind of gun. Wherever he was lurking below, he could reach her from her only vantage point. So she had to forsake it, grappling down to ground level and trying not to feel even more vulnerable as she mapped out the passageway laid in front of her. 

It would only be too easy to set up a mine-trap and chase him into it when she found him - so much so that she suspected that would be another one of his tricks. So for now she just stalked forwards, infra-red cameras giving her views down every other alley she passed without having to turn her head. 

“I think you enjoy being hunted, 76…” 

Somewhere down those alleys echoed a gruff growl that she couldn't track, both because of the reverb and because of how it still managed to shake through her skeleton. “You’re the one with a thing for older men.”

“A _one time_ thing,” she hissed, though just the sound of his voice was making her doubt it. The rough chuckle that barked out from somewhere far too close by didn't help at all. 

“No round 2, then?” He sounded disappointed, though he always seemed to be from that ceaseless growl. Her pace faltered, something like muted paranoia suddenly making her limbs stiff. Was he waiting for her to find him? Was he deliberately leading her into a trap of his own? The finger on her rifle trigger tightened. 

“We both had a chance to kill each other,” she said, passing two empty rifts between buildings on heavy heels. “I'll make you regret your decision as much as I do mine.”

Another laugh coughed up, genuinely amused. “Good luck with that.”

As she crashed to the ground, Amélie then found out he was in the most obvious place of all; right behind her. Her grapple cord betrayed her once again, yanked out and tangled around her ankle, clutched tight in 76’s hand as he dragged her along with it. Her rifle retreated further from her scrabbling fingers with every second as she was hauled into one of the branching alleys, and her infra sights spat static in her eyes through cracked lenses. He stopped as she shoved her visor out of her face, grabbing the back of her suit to pull her up like she was nothing but a bag of feathers. Once she was on her feet again he put her into a very familiar position; flattened against the wall, but with her arms left free and a lot more than just raw muscle pinning her down. He didn't even try to hide his erection while it pressed into her rear.

“I guess _I’m_ the one in charge this time…” Thick gloves caressed her hips, and his chest heaved against her back. “You don't mind, do you?”

Amélie doubted her answer would have made any difference, with those growls and that heavy touch already teasing moans out of her. “N...N-No…”

“I thought not.” 76 rested his head over her shoulder as his hands trailed across her stomach, up to where her tingling skin showed through the plunging rift in her suit. “Now… how the hell do you get this thing off?”

She wanted to laugh, but she knew all that would come out was a cascade of moans. So even if she was just as eager to be exposed again, instead she just told him, “Figure it out yourself.”

It was supposed to anger him, but he seemed to take up the challenge as he tugged on each edge of the risque opening. “Maybe I should just rip it open…”

“Don’t you dare-” But he was already tearing the fabric apart, lengthening the gap right down to her thighs in one jerk of his arms with barely a strain on his biceps. 

“Too late.” Before she could answer the chuckle riding on his hidden smirk he was already pulling his gloves off and taking in everything he missed out on last time; calloused fingers over the smooth planes of her abs, her hard nipples and, what he saved for last, the proof of how aroused she was right there between her legs. Everywhere they went they left a fiery trail across her frozen skin. She was already wet, but he couldn't resist teasing her nerves with his thumb on her clit and other fingers rubbing the rest of her pussy. Bucking against his palm, she had to chew her lip as his other hand cupped one of her breasts, circling the nipple and, the whole while, growling in her ear. 

“I can fuck you from behind or make you look at me... up to you, Amélie.” 76 still remembered her name, and tore it to pieces in a snarl that went far too well with his fingers shoving inside her. She let the moans drown out her thoughts at first; though not fast enough for him, as he pulled on her ponytail to force her head back, only making the moans louder.

“...Will you take your mask off if I choose the latter?” she managed to ask. It actually made 76 think, his rolling groans fading away and expert fingers going still, just for a few seconds before picking up again.

“...If you want,” he answered, removing his hand from her folds to pull one of her thighs up, so she could turn around and straddle him. He was still grey, still forcing his eyebrows low as he held her up with just his hips. With a hand at the side of his head he pressed something she couldn't see, locks clicking aside as he pulled the grey mask and its blazing visor down, shoving it into a pocket or a harness or something- she wasn't really looking at it anymore with his face finally revealed. The scar she'd felt under her lips crossed over his eye, both of them glaring just as bright as his visor in the gloom, and the years she hadn't lived through had etched hard lines in his skin, especially around his mouth to make a permanent frown. 

“And here I thought you'd be ugly,” Amélie breathed, and she discovered the frown wasn't as permanent as she thought.

“Here I thought you had nothing worthwhile to say,” 76 grunted, still rough and hoarse even without his mask, finally claiming her mouth with dry lips and a greedy tongue. The kiss was exactly what she was expecting, filled with his rugged brand of moans and completely distracting her from how he draped her legs around his hips, rubbing his erection against her, and then his bare cock when he managed to release it. Even then she only fell off his lips when he entered her, sheathing himself so easily in her slick pussy, with so much more force than before. And this time she could feel his breath on her skin, his teeth biting into her neck as he pounded into her, but all she could see was the stars above with her eyes rolled up to them.

“Ohhh….mmm, fuck yeah…” 76 was like a feral animal, viciously thrusting and growling and scraping her back against the wall supporting her. But the pleasure was too intense for her to care, even with what was left of her suit fraying behind her. All she cared about was getting his cock deeper, melting against his teeth and clawing at his hair and back and everywhere she could reach. And he happily dipped his head in her cleavage, letting her boobs swell around him with each jolting thrust he gave her. 

“I think you’re liking this a lot more than you're letting on,” 76 mused, moving back to her neck and nipping across her jaw. 

“What… makes you think that?” Despite her best efforts, Amélie couldn't quite get the whine out of her voice, hissing French curses in between gasps. 

76 breathed heavily against her ear. “You and I both know how easily you could have gotten out of this…” Even if she had anything to argue with, he made his next thrusts far too deep for her to get anything other than squealing moans out as a desperate orgasm hit. 

And he was still hovering around her ear, still pounding deep through her spasms when he asked, “Who’s your Daddy?” 

“I... thought it was obvious by now…”

“I want to hear it from you.” He held her thighs tightly, throbbing inside her but not hitting those nerves until she obeyed.

“...You’re my Daddy,” she moaned, trying to ignore the shivers she got even before he gave her a savage chuckle.

“You're fucking right, I am.” 76 pulled her lip in his teeth, slipping his tongue against hers again and flooding her mouth with moans as he thrusted once, twice… four more times before he climaxed, warm cum oozing through Amélie and soothing the sharp razors of brutal pleasure all across her nerves. Even weighed down with exhaustion, he still had enough strength to hold her up as he let his head sag next to hers, sighing against her ear.

“Let's do this again sometime…”

“...Oui.” She thought he felt him kiss her cheek, shockingly tender before he untangled her legs and stepped back to release her.

“Sorry about the suit,” he muttered, refitting his mask as she tried to pull the tattered fabric back together. “But I think it makes you look... _much_ better…”

She didn't need her infra sights to glare at him, calculating how quickly she could reach her rifle, but once again he was gone before she could even run for it. He left an echoing trail of chuckles behind him, but… it wasn't worth tracking him again. After all, they'd both got what they wanted.


End file.
